five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 20 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Consequences
Short Summary Long Summary With the officers gone, the Coalition grunts are in disarray, with most killed or captured. While it is a great victory for the 1st, the narrative speaks of backlash and consequences coming. Hack says a quick, silent prayer over Meninas’s corpse, with Jinbei saying her pain is over. Hack is still in disbelief at Giselle’s treatment of Meninas, with Jinbei telling Hack not to look in the minds of madmen, with Hack replying he’s still disturbed. Sakura heals the injuries she caused, repeatedly apologizing to Chad, who tells her not to worry. She still derides herself for not having enough stamina to avoid the Zombie. Ichigo shows up and asks what happened to Chad, then notices the civilians. Sakura explains that a wo/man had the power to make people zombies; with Chad adding Sakura was affected, with the girl shouting for Chad not to say that. Ichigo apologizes for missing it, with Chad telling him not to worry, and Sakura saying she was just happy to know he’s okay. Sanji asks if Ichigo won his fight, and the Soul Reaper replies he couldn’t even land a single hit, due to his deflective magic, greatly surprising Chad. After Sanji assures Ichigo he’ll get another chance, Ichigo swears that Midnight is his, and he will finish what they started, earning a smile from Chad, a look of awe from Sakura, and a smirk from Sanji. After dealing with a mountain of corpses, Zoro and Kenpachi decide to find the others. At that point, a group of 1st Division grunts finds them, and leads them back to the main body. Zoro wrongly chastises them for getting lost, with Kenpachi missing the sarcasm of the group and complimenting their organization, earning a collective sigh from the grunts. Inside the Tartarus Cube, Kyōka angrily asks why Ezel has to be regenerated so early in the war, with him shouting that Zoro got lucky. She ponders whether to permanently kill him, since he disgraced Tartarus by losing to a “regular” human. Lamy then begs to change Ezel into something more to her liking, earning an enraged growl from Ezel, and Kyōka considers letting Lamy do it, thanks to Ezel’s failure. Ezel screams he’ll kill her, with Kyōka dismissing his ability to do so. At that point, Nnoitra Gilga enters, saying she should let Ezel go, and nobody deserves Lamy’s modifications, calling Ezel weak and old in the process, earning a shout from Ezel promising to end Zoro. Nnoitra then grins and promises to get to Zoro first, with Ezel thundering for Nnoitra not to steal prey, who replies prey is meant to be stolen as part of the hunt’s thrill, and Ezel can do nothing about it. Kyōka coldly asks why the Espada is here, with him informing her of new recruits, and that Mard Geer has ordered the machines to be readied for them. Once Nnoitra walks away, Kyōka growls at how much she hates him, and then decides to let Ezel off, but if he fails again, there will be consequences. Nnoitra then grins at the prospect of watching and facing Zoro. In an unknown desert, Bambietta Basterbine is blowing up sand dunes, with Deidara and Jackal watching. Deidara asks Jackal if he wants to tell Bambietta the news, with the Demon saying while he loves making people feel bad, he will not be at the receiving end of her bombs. Deidara calls him heartless, but admitting the whole Bomb Squad is, and makes his way to Bambietta. He drinks in Bambietta’s looks, deciding he wouldn’t mind being blown up by her. When Bambietta asks what he wants, he defensively raises his hands and says he has news. When she asks what’s important enough to interrupt her, he informs her of Meninas’s and Giselle’s death and the loss of the Worth Woodsea. While he expects her to explode, she just laughs, calling it karma for their betrayal. She asks if he expected her to be upset, with him admitting so, and adds she’s only upset that Liltotto and Candice aren’t dead, saying she’s glad they’re finally facing the consequences of betraying her. She tells Deidara to let her know when the other two die, and implies she’ll do a happy dance and striptease for the Bomb Squad. Deidara quickly agrees to make news travel real fast, thinking the striptease would be as explosive as his art. Bambietta tells him to keep his hands to himself on that day, teasing that it’d be a shame if they blew up. Deidara walks away, thinking she’ll probably be the death of them, but not minding too much. On Grimoire Heart’s airship, Hades receives news of Azuma’s death, stunned in disbelief. After dismissing the messenger he comments that Azuma was the second strongest of the Seven Kin in their prime, adding that losing him this early bodes poorly. He then asks his guest his opinion on the matter, since he’s been quiet after finishing their discussions. Sōsuke Aizen then chuckles, saying the loss is of no concern, with Hades remembering that a thought process like that ended in his defeat and death. He shouts that Azuma was one of his best, and that he can’t ignore his loss against a random stranger and act like it’s of no consequence. Aizen reminds Hades that the random stranger is probably well known in their world. He considers what happened to Hades before, and how he’s behaving, concluding that he is paranoid, with the Wizard correcting him and saying cautious. Aizen chuckles that Hades worries too much, insisting that victory is assured, and that ''EVERYTHING ''is going according to plan. Donquixote Doflamingo is stationed on the ex-Drum Island, cruelly torturing its residents. At the end of every week, he will create a Birdcage, and force 7 civilians in it to fight each other to the death, taking control of some with his strings. He loudly laughs as a woman kills her husband, thinking of it as his vengeance for the world turning on him in Dressrosa. Trébol gets too close and informs Doflamingo of Lao G’s death, stunning the ex-Warlord, due to his care for his crew. He dispels the Birdcage and shoots the woman in the head with his Flintlock. He commands Trébol to bring 99 more prisoners, proclaiming that whenever a Donquixote Officer dies, a hundred prisoners will die. When Trébol asks the manner of execution, Doflamingo states he’ll make a bigger cage, with the slime ball giggling in excitement. Silver Fullbuster watches this, muttering about how shameful it is, hoping it doesn’t escalate to where he has to step in, asking for his families’ forgiveness. Trébol tries to enlist Silver in the roundup, but the Wizard walks away, saying he isn’t interested in their crap, adding that Trébol shouldn’t get too close, since it’s creepy. Trébol internally rages about not being able to kill Silver for disrespect, but notes the Wizard would stop him dead in his tracks. He then decides to bring in Askin Nakk Le Vaar, saying he’s more fun. In another location, Zabuza Momochi is training, when Haku calls out to him. He informs him of Jinin’s death and Fuguki’s capture, and when asked who told him, mentions Mangetsu announcing it and bragging about the Helmet Splitter. When Zabuza asks where Mangetsu is, Haku says he returned to Konton’s base. After Zabuza mutters about Mangetsu not respecting the relationship between man and sword, he tells Haku to go back, wanting to train a little more. When Haku offers a spar, Zabuza refuses, saying they have incompatible fighting styles, and Haku would kill him, pleasing his apprentice. Zabuza then hopes they don’t kill too many, adding he was content in death with Haku, and the two agree that if they ever break free, they want to be ready, with Haku moving off to find a place to train. After Zabuza mutters about people not letting the dead rest, a voice mentions that talk as being treasonous. Zabuza then recognizes Daz Bones, asking what he wants, noting that he couldn’t sense him, because there was nothing to sense. Daz then reassures him that he’s not looking for a fight, just curious about what Zabuza would do training far from others, without orders. When Zabuza asks why the concern, Daz replies that discord can only be attacked at the root, with Zabuza seeing the threat and accepting death. Then Daz asks if he can accept Haku’s death, and barely stops an enraged Zabuza’s Executioner’s Blade with his Devil Fruit powers. The swordsman dares Daz to threaten Haku, with Daz telling Zabuza to calm down, and he’s just trying to keep him in line for the army. Zabuza asks why someone usually so disinterested is concerned, with Daz saying Coalition success will mean Sir Crocodile can go through the New World undisturbed, furthering their goals. Zabuza asks why they didn’t side with the Alliance, and Daz says there are too many people Crocodile wants dead in the Alliance. Zabuza growls at them being opportunists, and reassures him he’ll stay quiet, but if Haku is threatened again, 1-1=0. Daz gets the message and takes his leave, with Zabuza no longer feeling like training. Ichigo, Sakura, Sanji, and Chad are running to a source of shouting, and find Elfman and other wizards confronting a group Rock and Cloud Ninja, and Squad 11 Soul Reapers. Elfman loudly asks why they didn’t just incapacitate the zombies, with a Squad 11 member saying they were fighting for their lives. Elfman growls they could have waited, since Giselle was defeated. A Rock Ninja says they couldn’t have taken the risk against those things, with a wizard protesting “those things” were civilians. An older Leaf Ninja comments on Rock and Cloud Ninja always taking the easy way out, instead of the right way, earning an angry reply from a Rock Ninja. Sakura then asks an exhausted Chōji what’s happening, and he informs them that Rock and Cloud Ninja, and Squad 11 had killed a bunch of zombie civilians, personally adding he thinks it wasn’t necessary. When Sakura asks about the survivors, he says Shunsui took them aside to explain what happened, and to let them give their dead proper burials. At first, Sanji thinks both sides have good arguments, since the zombies were too durable to incapacitate, wondering if there was another way, but then notices the body of a young, beautiful girl. He then rushes to the crowd in a state of rage, and starts tearing through it with kicks, despite Sakura’s protest to Sanji. This ignited a full-on brawl between the two sides. In the fight, Sanji kicks a Rock Shinobi, Elfman punches a Squad 11 Soul Reaper, and Jinbei and Hack unsuccessfully try to stop the fighting. Before Ichigo, Sakura, and Chad try to intervene, a voice roars for everyone to stop, which they do. Shunsui’s presence ends it, and Ichigo notes he has NEVER seen Shunsui this angry, guessing infighting is the one thing he will not tolerate. He also notices Shunsui’s banged-up condition, thinking he fought a powerful opponent. Shunsui says his division will not behave in such a manner, asking what the meaning of the fight is. A Leaf Ninja asks for forgiveness, saying it was over the controlled civilians. Frowning, he asks what gives them the right to behave as they did. He clarifies that disagreements are fine, no one will have the same opinion, and he doesn’t know which side was right or wrong, but he asks once again, why they thought the brawl was okay. Sanji says he couldn’t stand the sight of the dead, and people acting like it didn’t matter, and Shunsui Flash Steps right in front of Sanji and asks about those who actually knew the dead, rhetorically asking if they have more of a right to act that way than the soldiers. He says that even though everyone has the right to be upset, only those who knew and loved the dead have a right to react. A random person has no right to react to the death of a stranger, saying it would be empty, and that acting violently out of anger over that is selfish and takes things out of perspective, since the stranger would not be truly grieving, making Shunsui remember his own grief when Yamamoto died. Shunsui proclaims he doesn’t care how upset they are, they will behave as soldiers, and they will not act in such a selfish manner when they aren’t the ones who lost loved ones. This forces the 1st to realize they were bickering like children while families grieved for lost ones, and were helpless against Giselle’s power. Shunsui leaves for the Medical tents, telling to the Division to put the argument out of their minds, and vanishing. Right after, Gildarts shows up panting, complaining about age. When Ichigo asks what he’s doing, the Wizard says he’s looking for Shunsui, hoping the Soul Reaper doesn’t push himself with his wounds. Chōji asks who injured Shunsui, with Ichigo thinking about the nasty wounds, and Gildarts asks where he went. Sakura says he went to Medical, much to Gildarts' relief. Sanji asks who injured Shunsui, assuming it was someone very powerful. Gildarts tells them the civilians were enraged at their loved ones’ deaths, vowing to kill the ‘murderers’. Unable to calm them, Shunsui asked that they take out their anger on him, and that all his injuries were from the civilians, earning a look of horror from everyone. He adds that if he and Kenpachi hadn’t stepped in, Shunsui would have died. He finishes by thinking on how consequences can be a bitch. Appearing Characters Jinbei Hack Sakura Haruno Yasutora Sadō Ichigo Kurosaki Sanji Roronoa Zoro Kenpachi Zaraki Yachiru Kusajishi Kyōka Ezel Lamy Nnoitra Gilga Bambietta Basterbine Deidara Jackal Hades Sōsuke Aizen Donquixote Doflamingo Trébol Silver Fullbuster Zabuza Momochi Haku Daz Bones Elfman Strauss Chōji Akimichi Shunsui Kyōraku Gildarts Clive Abilities Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Weapons * Flintlock * Executioner’s Blade Techniques * Birdcage Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 19 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Walking Dead Next Chapter: Chapter 21 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Better YourselfCategory:Worth Woodsea Arc Category:Chapters